The present invention relates to a gas turbine, in particular an aircraft-engine gas turbine, having a housing, an array of rotor blades, and a segmented outer sealing ring for sealing this array of rotor blades, which can be attached to the housing by a clamping mechanism in a friction fit, as well as a method for mounting and/or dismounting the array of rotor blades in the housing.
Known from US 2007/0231132 A1 is a gas turbine having a housing, an array of rotor blades, and a segmented outer sealing ring for sealing this array of rotor blades, which is attached to the housing by a clamping mechanism in a friction fit.
Usually, during mounting, such arrays of rotor blades are inserted counter to the direction of through-flow or from the rear into the flow channel, because the flow channel diverges in the direction of through-flow and thus its diameter correspondingly increases, and the arrays of rotor blades are then fixed in place in the flow channel. Accordingly, in order to dismount the first array of rotor blades in the direction of through-flow, it is necessary first of all to dismount all of the following arrays of rotor blades. On the other hand, the first array of rotor blades in the direction of through-flow has to be serviced very frequently due to thermomechanical loads and, for this purpose, has to be dismounted and mounted (back) in the housing.